Shine
by GrazielaL
Summary: "Everything dies. And everything lives again. It's a cycle." She stopped before him, "Why intervene?" "Because you could've had everything!" He yelled at her "Because you were the only important one, out of all of us. But still you were the one willing to give yourself away so some unworthy, undeserving people would live. People like me". [[Bamon Drabble]].


**Hello! I wrote this drabble based on a prompt I got from sweet-baby-bird on tumblr ("Bamon! Taking a walk in a park during moonlight maybe?"). This came out a little differently than what I expected, but I kinda like it :)**

**And since Julie Plec stole several Bonnie scenes from the books and gave them to Elena, I stole I little bit from Book Elena to give to Bonnie :)**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Shine**

**.**

"You're back" Damon said.

It was never like him to point out the obvious, and Bonnie knew what he actually wanted to ask her. She didn't go for anyone since coming back from the dead.

She smirked, but ignored him.

Damon felt hypnotized. She was different since her resurrection. Her skin seemed to glow under the pale light. Her hair wasn't floating in the breeze but orchestrating it with fluid movements.

"Bonnie, whatcha doing here in the woods in the middle of the night? Everybody's been freaking out looking for you!"

"I'm channeling." She didn't open her eyes, but still she was able to feel his gaze burning over her.

"_Channeling_?! Bonnie... We've been through hell here. We've done unthinkable things to bring you back, and you ignore us to _meditate_ in the moonlight?"

"Us?!" She opened her eyes, piercing right through him. Damon shivered; her eyes looked impossibly green, even in the darkness. Supernaturally bright and green. "Don't you meant _you_ did?" She snorted at his surprised reaction. "Yes, I know it was you."

He felt yet another shiver run down his spine. A rush of breeze made the branches shake, but he didn't feel any wind in his skin.

"Can we get out of here? This place feels... weird."

"It's the first night of the new moon." She said, and Damon wondered if it was supposed to mean anything at all. She spoke like it answered everything.

But... If there was no moon, how could her be bathed in moonlight?

Then he understood. That's why she glimmered, not _because_ of moonlight, but _with it_. There was no moon, she was the one shining. She lit up the woods.

"Walk with me." She said, finally standing up by his side.

Damon kept himself walking few inches away from her. There, he felt like the damned creature he once became. Looking at her, he felt empty and shallow and flawed and broken. A demon before a goddess.

"Why" She asked, and he took a few moments gathering the courage to speak.

"Because you haven't lived" he didn't look at her "and you didn't deserve to die"

He noticed how her barefoot steps didn't make any sound in the leaves coated ground.

"Everything dies" her voice was deep, Damon thought, like she was much older than eighteen. Like she had seem ages come to pass with her new bright green eyes. "And everything lives again. It's a cycle." She stopped before him, her hair still ondulating impossibly around her. "Like the moon that died tonight and gave me it's glow, in a few days will rise again and demand it back. Why intervene?"

"Because you could've had everything!" He yelled at her, immediately feeling the hostility grow around him. Like the threes could raise and cover him, bury him with some unnatural fury. "Because you were the only important one, out of all of them. Of all of us. But still you were the one willing to give yourself away. You would end your own bloodline, you would kill yourself so some unworthy, undeserving people could live. People like _me_..." He expected her to reply, but she didn't. "It just didn't feel _right_, ok? I had to do it, because it was the rightful thing to do. It was..." He looked at her "it was what you'd have done."

She smiled at him, and the whole environment seemed to calm down at the sight. He shivered again.

"Bonnie... What's happening here?"

She looked around and he held his breath. She had this proud look on her face as she gazed the woods.

"Everything dies. And everything lives again. It's a cycle, and I've completed it." She stepped closer. "Everything's different now, and y'all are gonna have to get used to that." She gestured herself and the air around them. "I'm no longer what I was. I'm not a servant of Nature anymore. I'm a part of it."

Getting on the tip of her toes, she kissed him. Butterfly wings brushing over his mouth, butterfly wings rushing in his stomach. Damon felt on fire. Not the sexual smolder, but his bare, damaged self burning by the touch of her purity.

And she walked away, the forest welcoming her, embracing her, taking her from everything else.

"Nothing is different." She stopped at his words, although didn't turn. "You have always been that. You've always been a force of nature."

She smiled and she was gone.

"You have always been unreachable."


End file.
